


Snoring

by yunkichi



Series: unedited garbo [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkichi/pseuds/yunkichi





	

It had been a while since Dan and Phil finally got together, but they had never slept in the same bed before. They'd slept in the same room plenty of times, like in hotels or at a friends house. But there was always that physical distance between them. Tonight, however, they decided to try sharing. Phil was the one to suggest it, pointing out that they had been going out for a few months now and they'd skipped the moving in together stage. Dan agreed with him. The only problem now, is who's bed to sleep in. On one hand, Phil's room had a TV and a softer mattress. On the other, Dan's room had more pillows and a thicker duvet. In the end, the compromised and took the 'extra pillow' into Phil's room and swapped the duvets.

At first, it was awkward. They didn't know where to put themselves or how close to each other they should lie. Eventually, they settled on them both lying on their sides facing each other. Dan was cuddling the 'extra pillow' with one arm and the other hand was holding Phil's. 

Apparently, Phil had a cold coming on. Dan woke up just before dawn to the sound of loud snores. Across from him was Phil in a deep sleep. He looked peaceful, save for the unearthly noises he was producing. Dan poked him in the side to wake him up.   
"What's the matter?" Phil asked, half asleep.   
"You were snoring," Dan informed him.   
"I don't snore," Phil said defensively. Dan rolled his eyes in the darkness and rolled over.   
"Night, Phil," he muttered, receiving a grunt in response. 

The next morning, Phil cracked open his eyes to discover that he had a face full of Dan's hair. He shuffled backwards and realised that they had been spooning. Phil was the big spoon, Dan was the medium spoon, and Haru-chan was the little spoon. Phil sat up a little to look at Dan. He wasn't awake yet and his expression seemed almost angelic in its innocence. He looked so young and uncorrupted. Suddenly, Dan shifted. His eyelids fluttered open and a yawn expanded his entire torso. He moved around a little before he froze in place. He turned around slowly and came face to face with Phil, who was still propped up on his elbow.   
"Were you staring at me?" Dan asked. Phil's cheeks turned pink and he let himself fall back onto the pillow.   
"...no?" He tried. Dan laughed and shook his head.   
"Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen."


End file.
